ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Devilmanozzy/First Air Dates are Wrong
All images used on this blog provided by Mrmichaelt. This Blog will be regularly updated for the time being. "Last updated on 8/8/2014." Disclaimer: All information without references is clearly user submitted. Due to localization and possible changes with re-airing in markets, there can't be a perfect list ever constructed. The information is for the best possible conclusion. For awhile now its been debated if the first air times for The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer! were correct. After talking about this with Paul Rudoff and a few others, it is safe to say that from Season 5 (Abc season 4) -Season 7 (Abc season 6) that the air times are not right at all. Same goes for Slimer! show. It is a bit hard to explain what all is wrong but try to read through. (Don't TL:DR me lol) __TOC__ Issue at Hand For the first part let me just copy and paste this from Spook Central: "The airdates come from TV.com and are probably completely INCORRECT! The only one that I know to be correct is "The Halloween Door", and that's due to its special Sunday primetime airing. I'm guessing that the editors at TV.com just simply assumed one new episode aired each week, regardless of whether it was a 15-minute or 30-minute episode, or was in a one-hour block or not, and just ran through each Saturday on the calendar until they ran out of episodes. I WOULD NOT TAKE ANY OF THESE AIRDATES AS FACT! In fact, the reason Time-Life's DVD box set doesn't list airdates in the liner book is because there is no concrete record of when each episode first aired." This was recently added by Paul Rudoff. Since then more interesting things have been brought to light by Clark Kent. Namely the search engine for copyrights. The interesting thing is that most likely TV.com based they air dates on copyrights, however some where not listed the first time til 1992. The conclusion is the shows that were copyrighted the year they aired appeared to be right. Season 1-4 (Season 4 having a few issues but fixable) all appear to be the same as TV.com, and are copyrighted the same year or one year after. Seasons 5-7 are copyrighted the first time in 1992 and then 1998. One can conclude that these are copyrighted for re-airings on other networks like USA and Fox Family. The first air dates given have been concluded to have been actually taken off the internet much later. See this is where the mess gets heavy and hairy. Notes by Season Due to the nature of this being user submitted, I think it'd be best to note who submitted what. Contributors: *(CK) Clark Kent *(FB) Fritz Baugh of Ectozone (Fan Site) *(IP) IP user's notes *(JS) Johnny Splitz *(MJ) Matthew Jordan of Ghostbusters Wiki *(PR) Paul Rudoff of Spook Central (Fan Site) RGB Season 1 (ABC season 1) This season was confirmed to have premiered on Sep 13, 1986.Toledo Blade - Sep 13, 1986 on Google All dates are correct with regards to this season on TV.Com and other websites that copied the information. RGB Season 2 (Syndicated) The Syndicated run has be confirmed to be correct in a few places now, so TV.com's listing are correct. However after it ran 1987-1988 year, it still aired til atleast 1989-1990. It may have moved stations, and later syndicated airings has season 1, 3, and 4 added. Any information on this would be useful including any notable changes. I (*MJ) can confirm that The Real Ghostbusters was airing in Syndication Weekdays at 8:30 am on Peoria, IL Wyzz-Tv Fox 43Yelp.com:Wyzz-Tv Fox 43 - CLOSED, either during fall 1988 or 1989. Episode Big Trouble With Little Slimer was aired. This was found on a VHS. Channel WZDX 54 (Independent til 1990 when it became FOX) began running The Real Ghostbusters September 18 (Monday) 1989 at 6:30 am (Central Time zone)Times Daily - Sep 17, 1989 on Google til April 06 1990.Times Daily - Apr 1, 1990 on Google RGB Season 3 (ABC season 2) It is confirmed the season started on September 12, 1987.Tri City Herald - Sep 6, 1987 on Google While the episodes are in order for the season, there is the Hour format issue. They either introduced it on Jan 23 1988The Telegraph-Herald - Jan 22, 1988 on Google, Jan 30Toledo Blade - Jan 30, 1988 on Google, or Feb 06Tri City Herald - Jan 31, 1988 on Google. It did happen after Jan 16, 1988.Toledo Blade - Jan 16, 1988 on Google Funny enough it appears The Real Ghostbusters bumped off the ABC lineup Care Bears. It is confirmed that the hour format Real Ghostbusters ran til September 10 1988 when the new season started.Toledo Blade - Sep 3, 1988 on Google S! and RGB Season 4 (ABC season 3) The first issue we are coming close to fixing is the Slimer Shows. Thanks to these results and some logic here is the list: Before fixes: *1988-09-10 Slimer 1 *1988-09-10 The Jokes on Ray *1988-09-17 Slimer 2 *1988-09-17 Flip side *1988-09-24 Slimer 3 *1988-09-24 Poultrygeist *1988-10-01 Slimer 13 *1988-10-08 Slimer 4 *1988-10-08 Standing room only *1988-10-15 Slimer 5 *1988-10-15 Robo-buster *1988-10-22 Slimer 6 *1988-10-22 Short stuff *1988-10-29 Slimer 9 *1988-11-05 Slimer 7 *1988-11-05 Slimer 8 *1988-11-15 Follow that hearse *1988-11-19 The Brooklyn Triangle *1988-11-26 Slimer 12 *1988-12-03 Slimer 10 *1988-12-10 Slimer 11 With fixes: *1988-09-10Star-News - Sep 4, 1988 on Google (Slimer 1) Slimer for Hire / The Joke's on Ray (*FB) / Cruisin' for a Bruisin' / Nothing to Sneeze At (Suggested in Bumper and memory from MJ) *1988-09-17 (Slimer 2) Slimer & the Beanstalk / Flip Side (RGB) (*FB)/ Rainy Day Slimer / Up Close and Too Personalhttp://ecuon.tripod.com/id48.html (all airing date, *link by CK) *or 1988-09-17 (Slimer 2) A Mouse in the House / Flip Side (RGB) (*FB)/ Cash or Slime / Doctor Dweeb, I Presume (found on Matthew Jordan VHS) *1988-09-24 (Slimer 3) Pigeon-Cooped (Suggested in Bumper with Poultrygeist by IP) *1988-09-24 Poultrygeist (*FB) *1988-10-01 Slimer 13 *1988-10-01 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) Slimer, Is That You? (*FB) *1988-10-08 (Slimer 4) Sticky Fingers / Standing Room Only (RGB) (*FB)/ Don't Tease the Sleazehttp://ecuon.tripod.com/id48.html (all airing date, *link by CK) *1988-10-15 Slimer 5 *1988-10-15 Robo-Buster (*FB) *1988-10-22 Slimer 6 *1988-10-22 Short Stuff (*FB) *1988-10-29 Slimer 9 *1988-10-29 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) *1988-11-05 Slimer 7 *1988-11-05 Follow That Hearse (11-15... meant 05) (*FB) *1988-11-12 Slimer 8 ("11-05" Slimer never had a full hour airing) *1988-11-12 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) *1988-11-19 Slimer 11 ("12-10" air date doesn't seem likely, as the show ran all new til end of season) *1988-11-19 The Brooklyn Triangle (*FB) *1988-11-26 Slimer 12 *1988-11-26 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) *1988-12-03 Slimer 10 *1988-12-03 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) Anyways, we still don't know which episodes (shorts) of Slimer were with what. The TV.com list doesn't work as the shows add up to 21 minutes or so per block. TV.com listed the 14 minute episodes together in the list they did. So their order is not workable. RGB Season 5 (ABC season 4) Season 5 (ABC season 4) is maybe the biggest mess of them all. Looking at TV.com again, one can conclude they are off just by the fact the 15 minute episodes are suggested to have aired new on different Saturdays than the 30 minute time slot ones. Many times one new 15 minute slot RGB and 30 minute slot RGB aired on the same Saturday that season (last 14 minute slot that season was reruns of Slimer!). The first air date was Sept. 09 1989. Most weeks there was an new 15 minute episode, however there were Saturday's that had two half hour shows. Here is how TV.com had these listed: (half hour shows) *1989-09-09 Something's Going Around *1989-09-16 Three Men and an Egon *1989-09-23 Elementary My Dear Winston *1989-09-30 If I Were a Witch Man *1989-10-07 Partners in Slime *1989-10-14 Future Tense *1989-10-21 Jailbusters *1989-10-28 Live! From Al Capone's Tomb *1989-10-29 The Halloween Door (15 minutes shows) *1989-11-11 Venk-Man! *1989-11-18 Trading Faces *1989-11-18 Transcendental Tourists *1989-11-25 Surely You Joust *1989-11-25 Kitty-Cornered *1989-12-02 Slimer's Curse *1989-12-02 Til Death Do Us Part *1989-12-09 It's About Time *1989-12-09 The Ransom of Greenspud *1989-12-16 Revenge of the Ghostmaster *1989-12-16 Loose Screws *1989-12-23 Slimer Streak Here is the list: *1989-09-09Star-News - Sep 3, 1989 on Google Transcendental Tourists/Something's Going Around/''Room at the Top Slimer! re-airing'' (*CK) (*FB) *1989-09-16 Trading Faces/Elementary My Dear Winston (*FB) *1989-09-23 Slimer's Curse/Partners in Slime (*FB) (*MJ) *1989-09-30 Til Death Do Us Part (*FB)/''(RGB re-airing of previous season show)'' Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood (*MJ) *1989-10-07 ?/Three Men and an Egon (*FB) *1989-10-14 Kitty-Cornered (*FB)/''(RGB re-airing of previous season show)'' Troll Bridge (*MJ) *1989-10-21 If I Were a Witch Man (*FB)/''(RGB re-airing of previous season show)'' Camping it Up (*MJ) *1989-10-28 It's About Time (*FB)/''(RGB re-airing of previous season show)'' Loathe Thy Neighbor (*MJ) *(Sunday)1989-10-29 The Halloween Door PremiereToledo Blade - Oct 29, 1989 on Google (*PR) (*FB) (*MJ) *1989-11-04 Jailbusters (*FB) / (It is a 30 minute episode) "?" (*MJ) *1989-11-11 Surely You Joust/Future Tense (*FB) *1989-11-18 Venk-Man! (*FB)/ (RGB re-airing of previous season show) Flip Side (*MJ) *1989-11-25 Loose Screws (*FB)/? *1989-12-02 The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb! (*FB)/? *1989-12-09 Revenge of the Ghostmaster (*FB)/? *1989-12-16 Slimer Streak (*FB)/ (RGB re-airing of previous season show) Standing Room Only (*MJ) *1989-12-23 The Ransom of Greenspud (*FB)/ (RGB re-airing of previous season show) Xmas Marks the Spot (*MJ) Also so we note, if there are 12 slots for the half hour episodes, that mean 8 are new leaving 4 to be re-airings. RGB Season 6 (ABC season 5) Season 6 (ABC season 5) premiered with Janine, You've Changed and You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks which means the dates are off already. I am thinking fans may have fixed up this one as the episodes themselves look to be in the right order. I'm thinking like the previous seasons, there is a 12 to 13 week spread they go by. That being said, I remember the first 2 weeks had two new episodes together, and I'm sure they had more of that, that season. For now without VHSes: *1990-09-08Toledo Blade - Sep 8, 1990 on Google Janine, You've Changed/You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks (*MJ) (*FB) (*JS) *1990-09-15 The Haunting of Heck House /Ghostworld (*MJ) (*FB) (*JS) *1990-09-22 Mean Green Teen Machine/Spacebusters (*FB) (*JS) *1990-09-29 ? /My Left Fang (*FB) *1990-10-06 Russian About/The Slob (*FB) *1990-10-13 Deja Boo (Hourlong) (*FB) (*MJ) *1990-10-20 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) Ghosts R Us/Afterlife in the Fast Lane (*FB) (*MJ) *1990-10-27 Guess What's Coming to Dinner (*FB)/''(RGB re-airing of previous season show) The Halloween Door'' (*MJ) *1990-11-03 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) Big Trouble With Little Slimer /Stay Tooned (*FB) (*MJ) *1990-11-10 ?/Very Beast Friends (*FB) ("Very Beast Friends" is the second episode of this block cause of Bumper"Very Beast Friends" Bumper.. *JS) *1990-11-17 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) The Bogeyman Is Back /Busters in Toyland (*FB) (*JS) *1990-11-24 (RGB re-airing of previous season show) Sticky Business/The Magnificent Five (*FB) (*MJ) *????-??-?? (Second airing) The Slob / Deja Boo (Half Hour) (*MJ) (*JS) Noted: Both Johnny Splitz and myself (Matthew Jordan) remember "Baby Spookums" was re-aired in the lineup, but not sure with which new episode. RGB Season 7 (ABC season 6) The last season is mostly correct, however they did not air each Saturday thanks to sports shows as it was in the Grave shift of Saturday Mornings. I remember the order of the shows and the dvd box set dvd the same as airing. *1991-09-07Toledo Blade - Sep 7, 1991 on Google The Albany Sunday Herald - Sep 7, 1991 on Google (Clark Kent provided Premiere for season date.) The Treasure of Sierra Tamale (*CK) (*FB) (*MJ) *1991-09-14 Not Now, Slimer! (*FB) (*MJ) *1991-09-21 Attack of the B-Movie Monsters (*CK) (*FB) (*MJ) *1991-09-28 NO EPISODE as it pre-empted for a college football game airing instead. (Clark Kent provided this.) (*FB) (*MJ) *1991-10-05 20,000 Leagues Under the Street (*FB) (*MJ) Other noted dates were pre-empted dates which were provided by Clark Kent: *1991-10-12 *1991-10-19 *1991-11-16 *1991-11-23 *1991-11-30 *1992-07-18 (Any show on After 9/10 am that morning was pre-empted by Live Golf)Toledo Blade - Jul 18, 1992 on Google The last episode of The Real Ghostbusters to air on ABC happened on Sep 5, 1992.Toledo Blade - Sep 5, 1992 on Google The 1991-1992 ABC Saturday Morning Lineup started on Sep 12, 1992. Toledo Blade - Sep 12, 1992 on Google Extreme Ghostbusters Since this was put in syndication, all that can be confirmed from newspapers is the week it started airing. BKN Network (syndication) *1997-09-01 (First airing)Altus Times - Aug 31, 1997 on Google *1998-09-04 (Last airing)Altus Times - Aug 30, 1998 on Google Sci-Fi Channel (syndication) *1999-09-01 (First airing)Inner Mind home page-U.S. Sci-Fi Channel schedule for September 1999 *2000-08-24 (Last airing)Inner Mind home page-U.S. Sci-Fi Channel schedule for August 2000 Toon Disney Still researching' Times Aired While this wasn't a plan to research the times the show aired, there has been great interest in this aspect so here we go. I am going to say this now so everyone knows airtimes differ due to timezones and local station decisions, so the times provided here are from the most official sources. Official being newspapers and TV guides. Timezone used will be Eastern Time Zone. *Season 1 (ABC season 1): 10:00 am Saturday (Half Hour)Toledo Blade - Sep 13, 1986 on Google *Season 2 (Syndicated): 4:00 pm Weekdays (Half Hour)Toledo Blade - Sep 14, 1987 on Google (Note that Syndicated usually allowed for local stations to place it where they wished. Also, when looking this up, be aware of the "filmation" Ghostbusters.) *Season 3 (ABC season 2): 10:30 am Saturday (Half Hour)Toledo Blade - Sep 19, 1987 on Google **Late January 30Toledo Blade - Jan 30, 1988 on Google or February 06Tri City Herald - Jan 31, 1988 on Google through season: 10:00 am Saturday (One Hour) *Season 4 (ABC season 3): 9:30 am Saturday (One Hour)Star-News - Sep 4, 1988 on Google *Season 5 (ABC season 4): 9:30 am Saturday (One Hour)Star-News - Sep 3, 1989 on Google *Season 6 (ABC season 5): 9:00 am Saturday (One Hour)Star-News - Sep 2, 1990 on Google *Season 7 (ABC season 6): 12:00 am Saturday (Half Hour)Toledo Blade - Sep 7, 1991 on Google **December 07 through season: 10:00 am Saturday (Half Hour)Toledo Blade - Dec 7, 1991 on Google Re-airings after ABC/Syndication *USA Cartoon Express:(September 16, 1991 -September 11, 1994 ) Known Times: **Weekdays: ***(From June 07, 1993The Telegraph-Herald - Jun 4, 1993 on Google to September 10, 1993The Telegraph-Herald - Sep 3, 1993 on Google) 8:30 am (Half Hour) ***(From September 13, 1993The Telegraph-Herald - Sep 10, 1993 on Google to July 01, 1994The Telegraph-Herald - Jun 24, 1994 on Google) 8:30 am (One Hour) **Sundays: ***(From June 06, 1993The Telegraph-Herald - Jun 4, 1993 on Google to September 12, 1993The Telegraph-Herald - Sep 10, 1993 on Google) 11:00 am (One Hour) ***(From September 19, 1993The Telegraph-Herald - Sep 17, 1993 on Google to October 24, 1993The Telegraph-Herald - Oct 22, 1993 on Google) 10:00 am (One Hour) ***(From October 31, 1993The Telegraph-Herald - Oct 29, 1993 on Google to December 26, 1993The Telegraph-Herald - Dec 24, 1993 on Google except January 02, 1994The Telegraph-Herald - Dec 31, 1993 on Google) 9:00 am (One Hour) ***(From February 06, 1994 to June 26, 1994The Telegraph-Herald - Jun 24, 1994 on Google except June 12, 1994The Telegraph-Herald - Jun 24, 1994 on Google) 9:30 am (Half Hour) *ABC: The Real Ghostbusters: Ex-mas Marks the Spot at 9:30 am Saturday on December 24, 1994Toledo Blade - Dec 24, 1994 on Google (by Clark Kent) *CBS: The Real Ghostbusters: Ex-mas Marks the Spot at 10:30 am Saturday on December 9, 1995The Telegraph-Herald - Dec 8, 1995 on Google (by Nicholas Tosoni/Paul Rudoff/ and assist/research Matthew Jordan) *Fox Family Channel:(August 17, 1998Star-News - Aug 16, 1998 on Google-October 1, 1999Star-News - Sep 26, 1999 on Google) Known Times: **Weekdays: ***(From August 17, 1998 to June 18, 1999Star-News - Jun 13, 1999 on Google) 2:30 pm (Half Hour) ***(From June 21, 1999Star-News - Jun 20, 1999 on Google to October 01, 1999) 7:00 am (Half Hour) **Saturdays: (From August 22, 1998 to sometime after January 2 1999 and before February 13 1999) 12:00 noon (Half Hour) **Sundays: *** (From August 23, 1998 to?) 12:00 noon (Half Hour) *** (From ? to ?) 11:30 am (Half Hour) *** (From July 18, 1999Star-News - Jul 18, 1999 on Google to September 26, 1999) 11:30 am (Half Hour) *FEARnet:(August 18, 2012-?) 10:00 am Saturday and Sunday (Half Hour)Monstersandcritics.com: "FEARnet resurrects The Real Ghostbusters, Tales from the Cryptkeeper, details" Help! This is a big project of researching out what all is out there. I need help both finding articles citing dates for show airing and when it aired. Noting other shows airing around it may help too. To those that have VHS's or other oddball copies of the cartoons when they aired on Saturday morning, YOU ARE NEEDED! We need notes on what aired with what, and shows and ads that may give us a time frame. Remember, if they are talking about synopsis to other shows in the credits, that could be researched too. Ads about shows or events are useful, as are news. If you can help in anyway, you can note it in comments below, through Facebook Page on Ghostbusters Wikia, or email devilmanozzy at hotmail dot com (please make subject line "RGB airing Dates"). Resources Resources used in part or may be useful for others: *Copyright-United States Copyright office site (Link was suggested by Clark Kent) *TV Tango.com (Link was suggested by Clark Kent) *Los Angeles Times Newspaper Article search *Toledo Blade on Google *The Tuscaloosa News on Google *The Albany Sunday Herald on Google *Tri City Herald on Google (Sundays print weekly TV Guides) *Times Daily on Google (Sundays print weekly TV Guides) *The Telegraph-Herald on Google (Fridays print weekly TV Guides... Maybe the most in depth of the papers I've seen so far) *Star-News on Google (Sundays print weekly TV Guides) References Category:Blog posts